Hidden Destiny
by Houndingwolf
Summary: One day, a mysterious woman tells Kenshin that he is not human, but part kitsune! What's next, Sano a wolf demon?


Hey, this is my first Kenshin ficcy, so please feel free to correct me on my Japanese and anything else I screwed up. Actually another one of my stories is about screwing stuff up, but that's different.

Stay tuned, because at the end of the chapter I will be asking for original characters provided by you guys. 

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Pity, but it's true.

*

"Kenshin, there's someone at the door who wants to see you!"

The flame-haired wanderer looked up from the soapy tub of water and laundry. He hastily dried his wet hands and rushed to the entrance of the Kamiya Dojo.

Kaoru was standing there with a young woman of about eighteen, whom he had never seen before.

She had loose, chestnut-colored hair that rippled and shone like the coat of a spirited horse. Her eyes seemed to be piercing obsidian, but upon closer inspection proved to the deepest of greens. The unknown lady was clad in a jade kimono with silver embroidery, obviously finer than even Kaoru's favorite yukata. 

"I am honored to finally meet the famed Hitokiri Battousai, Himura Kenshin," she said in a melodious voice.

Kenshin rubbed that back of his neck. "I'm sorry, miss, but my days as a Manslayer are quite done with, that they are." 

"I know. But that is how you are still referred to by many. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tsuki Hikari," she said. 

"There is no reason for me to tell you who I am, since you seem to know so much about me already, Tsuki-dono. Why did you come here then?" Kenshin asked politely.

The young woman sighed. "Kenshin-san, you remember the times even after you had become a wanderer, when you nearly became the Battousai again, did you not? When your eyes turned amber and the desire to kill was burning in your veins."

Kaoru remembered full well. _Kenshin became a different person at those times_, she thought. _He almost broke his vow to kill more than once. Sometimes he wouldn't even respond to his own name. Even now it's hard for me to believe that he and Kenshin inhabit the same body._

"How do you know all this?" the wanderer cut in. He was no longer the innocent rurouni who enjoyed doing the laundry and playing with Ayame and Suzume. Kenshin became dead serious at the mention of his other half.

At this, Tsuki casually brought out a small fan from her kimono sleeve. "It will be revealed in due time, Kenshin-san," she said, opening it to show the detailed painting of two silver foxes. She began fluttering the object to combat the heat of midsummer.

"You still haven't answered his question about why you're here," Kaoru pointed out. 

Tsuki kept fanning herself. "I'm sorry. I find myself getting quite off-track these days." She paused for a moment. "Kaoru-san, gomen nasai, but it would be best if you left for a moment. What I have to say is for Kenshin-san's ears alone."

"No way. If Kenshin gets to hear whatever it is, then so do I," Kaoru said stubbornly. 

At this Tsuki waved her fan ever so slightly faster. She opened her mouth to try a different strategy, but Kenshin spoke first. He seemed slightly less grave than before, lavender eyes widened a little in a look somewhat resembling what one would find on a chibi's face.

"Sessha wouldn't mind if Kaoru-dono stayed," he said. 

Tsuki sighed again. "Very well, Kenshin-san, as you wish." The dark-eyed woman looked thoughtful for a moment, as if she were carefully choosing the words she would put into her next sentences. After finding what she wanted to say, Tsuki spoke again.

"You know the legends of youkai associated with animals, am I correct?" she asked in a tone that suggested that the question was party rhetorical. 

Kenshin missed the hint and shook his head apologetically. "Gomen, iie."

"Then you've most likely not heard of the stories concerned with kitsune?" Tsuki went on, fanning herself a tad quicker.

"Iie."

"Pity, because, well, Kenshin-san, you are a fox demon." Tsuki said. She stopped fluttering her fan, seeming to have forgotten it, and her deep green eyes looked into Kenshin's amethyst ones.

"Oro?" The redhead looked confused. 

"Actually, you're not a full kitsune, but still. The blood of a youkai runs in your veins," Tsuki said simply.

Kaoru shook her head at the strange woman's statement. How could Kenshin not be human? Of course his eyes were prone to turn unnatural colors, but that was when he became the Battousai. And his beyond-godlike speed was just due to his expertise at the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. 

__

This Tsuki person has the wrong guy, Kaoru thought, disbelieving._ Or maybe she was a little scrambled in the head. Maybe Megumi or Dr. Gensai could help her._

"I'm sorry, Miss Tsuki, but there must be some mistake - " Kaoru said.

"No, Kaoru-san. There is not mistake," Tsuki said seriously, her eyes still locked with Kenshin's. Then, as if reading Kaoru's mind, she added, "No, I am not a madwoman. What I am telling you is very, very, true."

*

Do you like it? Cause I've had this idea in my head for a while, and it's just now that I've actually put finger to keyboard.

Alright, now for the original characters. You just have to put the following stats into your review:

Name

Species (Demon, human, half-demon, etc.)

Alliance (Good, evil, double-agent, etc.)

Appearance (Clothing, hair, eyes, skin, yada yada. Please make this brief.)

Personality

Powers (Just their main attack and if they control an element, what.)

History (This is optional. But if you wan to include it, remember, make it brief)

By the way, I can't have all demons. I also need humans, too. Happy reviewing!


End file.
